


Bath Time!

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fem!John - Freeform, Genderswap, Parents & Children, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan ibunya. Sontak dia menutup bukunya, menengok kebelakang cuman buat ngeliat Joan berdiri di ambang pintu memasang wajah garang seperti akan mengigit putus tangan seseorang. SH/fem!JW+Hamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time!

**Author's Note:**

> BBC Sherlock is not mine but it's Gatiss and all of his anak buah.

"Hamish, sudah sore. Ayo mandi sana."

 

Joan memanggil anak laki-lakinya sembari membereskan meja makan dari segala macam peralatan eksperimen milik Sherlock. Suaminya untuk 5 tahun lebih itu hari ini melakukan percobaan menggunakan cairan kimia dan darah lumba-lumba, jangan tanya apa yang mau dia capai dengan kedua hal itu. _Just... Don't._

 

"Iya, mum. Sebentar lagi."

 

Hamish menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca. Dan tidak, anak kecil itu tidak membaca buku cerita bergambar buat bocah. Dia membaca buku literatur fiksi-ilmiah paling terkenal di Inggris, _Hitchhiker Guide To Galaxy_. Hamish tidak menyenangi buku cerita anak-anak seusianya karena katanya 'tidak menantang'. 

 

Joan bermuka masam, memutar kedua matanya tanda mengejek. Dasar anaknya Sherlock Holmes, sering gak sadar diri dan lingkungan kalau lagi asyik sama sesuatu, pikirnya. Dia memilih buat lanjut bersih-bersih, berusaha menghilangkan noda hijau menjijikan yang mencap di meja makan kesayangannya. Ini sudah keterlaluan, Sherlock boleh menghancurkan seisi flat mereka hingga habis tidak bersisa; tapi jangan pernah merecoki daerah dapur! Karena dapur adalah satu-satunya tempat dari rumah mereka di mana Joan bisa merasa tenang dari gangguan suami plus anaknya. Alias tempat aman dari semua cingkunek masalah yang dilakukan oleh Sherlock dan Hamish.

 

10 menit kemudian, Joan terengah lega ngeliat noda bandel yang merusak dapur kecilnya akhirnya menghilang. Kemudian dia bergerak ke ruang tengah, menemukan Hamish masih tiduran di lantai dekat sofa, lanjut membaca buku ciptaan Douglas Adams tersebut.

 

"Kapan mau mandi, Hamish?" Joan bertanya, berdiri di belakang Hamish. Dia sedikit merundukan badannya mendekati anak laki-laki berambut ikal hitam itu, menatap buku novel yang sedang ia baca. Hamish sudah melewati halaman 114, ternyata dia cepat juga membaca buku sesusah itu.

 

"Ngh?" Hamish menengok kebelakang pundaknya, mata biru lautan miliknya bertatapan dengan milik ibunya. Salah satu kemiripan Joan dan Hamish terletak di kedua mata mereka. "Nanti ah, mum..." Tampangnya melas.

 

Joan mengernyitkan hidung, mulai menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya seperti boneka. Membuat Hamish menggerutu kesal. "Jangan lama-lama, sekarang sudah sore. Kalau mandi kemalaman nanti jadi dingin." Mama-nya mengingatkan sekali lagi.

 

Hamish mengangguk cepat, berharap dengan itu ibunya bakalan berhenti menganggunya dan membiarkannya buat lanjut membaca.

 

Tahu kalau anaknya kepala batu, Joan melengos pergi meninggalkannya. Beralih untuk mengurus pakaian Sherlock yang belum dimasukan kedalam lemari. Dia membawa keranjang baju berisikan lipatan kemeja dan celana bahan punya Sherlock menuju kamar mereka berdua.

 

Selesai merapihkan baju, Joan menemukan Hamish masih berada ditempat yang sama. Kedua alis mata mantan dokter tentara itu menekuk tajam bagai lembah gunung. Tiga kali sudah dia memberikan peringatan ke Hamish, tiga kali pula peringatannya tidak di indahkan...

 

"HAMISH WATSON-HOLMES!"

 

Teriakan Joan membahana keseluruh satu gedung. Penghuni 221A yang lagi minum teh sampai muncrat terus gelasnya pecah kelantai. Lebay, emang. Tapi mengingat gedung 221 itu kecil, ya kalau ada satu orang berteriak heboh pasti kedengeran lah atas-bawah.

 

Hamish bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan ibunya. Sontak dia menutup bukunya, menengok kebelakang cuman buat ngeliat Joan berdiri di ambang pintu memasang wajah garang seperti akan mengigit putus tangan seseorang.

 

"Mum akan menghitung sampai 3," Joan menggerutu, membuat rangkai angka 'III' menggunakan jari tangan kanannya. "Satu!" Hamish mau mengeluhkan soal metode ancaman ibunya, tapi yang ada dia malah gagu sendiri. "Dua...!" Joan lanjut menghitung, wajahnya berubah semakin gelap tiap hitungan. Mulutnya mau terbuka mengeluarkan angka tiga, tapi...

 

"Gah! I--Iya Mum!!"

 

Hamish yang panik ngeliat ibunya serius langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dia lari mengibrit menuju kamar mandi; lari ketakutan seperti ada hantu mengejar dibelakang.

 

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar dari kejauhan. Disusul oleh suara pemanas air kamar mandi menyala, Joan tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri. Itu anak emang kadang-kadang harus dikerasin sedikit supaya dia tahu kalau orang tuanya masih memiliki wewenang atas dirinya sampai dia berumur 18 tahun.

 

"Heran!" Geram Joan, berdiri bertolak pinggang melihat pintu yang habis dilewati Hamish. "Bapak dan anak sama aja kelakuannya! Nyusahin! Argh, mana Sherlock belum pulang, pasti dia bakalan lupa membeli susu di Tesco! Huh!"

 

Nona Holmes muda mendumel sendiri seraya dia melanjutkan kerjaan rumahnya hari itu. Tidak berhenti dia mengeluhkan kalau Hamish memiliki kebiasaan buruk punya Sherlock, sepertinya anak laki-lakinya itu emang merupakan duplikat asli dari ayahnya. Dia sangat mirip dengan Sherlock, minus matanya yang merupakan warisan punya Joan.

 

Meskipun dia sering mengeluhkan tentang suami dan anaknya, Joan sangat mencintai mereka berdua. Mereka adalah jantung hatinya yang telah membuat hidupnya yang sempat redup dan tidak bermakna kembali memiliki arah dan menarik. Bagi Joan, menikah dengan Sherlock Holmes adalah sebuah tantangan besar baginya. Setelah itu mereka berdua memiliki Hamish, dan hidup mereka berubah dratis untuk selama-lamanya.

 

Berkeluarga itu seperti sebuah petualangan besar yang tidak punya garis finish.

 

Untungnya Sherlock dan Joan menyukai petualangan tidak berujung bersama dengan anak mereka.

 

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is very silly thing to write I know QvQ;


End file.
